


good things come to those who wait

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin makes a proposal. sehun accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good things come to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://sekaisquad.livejournal.com/profile)[sekaisquad](http://sekaisquad.livejournal.com/).

  


 

there’s no hesitation when sehun says, “okay.”

jongin sighs internally with relief, glad to have received his boyfriend’s consent. jongin hadn’t been sure if they were ready to take the next step, but he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he’s wanted to.

he’s been anticipating how it would feel to be filled to the brim, stuffed like he’s never experienced before. savouring the delicious taste on his tongue as his lips make contact with the object of his desire. the mere prospect that it could actually be finally happening leaves jongin literally salivating. he wants this so bad, he can feel the roaring hunger igniting inside of his belly.

he’d planned on broaching the topic with sehun during the last few dates they’ve been on, but he had chickened out each and every single time. somehow, after steeling his resolve, jongin had managed to summon the courage and proposed the idea to sehun with bated breath.

“i’m not pressuring you into this, am i?” jongin gazes earnestly into sehun’s eyes, trying to read sehun’s facial expressions. there aren’t any signs that contradict his boyfriend’s words, his body language indicating that he shares the same sentiment.

“you want this as much as i do, right?” he continues, “we can always wait until we’re ready, there’s no rush to jump into anything--”

“no, i want to!” sehun interrupts, cutting jongin off before he’s finished speaking. he shoots jongin a shy smile before turning away, embarrassed for the sudden outburst.

jongin slides his hands around sehun’s waist and pulls him into a backhug. tiptoeing ever so slightly, jongin places a gentle kiss on the crown of his boyfriend’s head. “i don’t want you to regret anything after,” he whispers quietly into sehun’s ear, his chin perched on the man’s broad shoulders.

“i won’t.”

“so we’re really doing this? we’re going to go all the way?” jongin asks one final time before initiating anything. he feels sehun nod, his hair tickling his nose.

“so… who’s going to…?”

“you should,” sehun squeaks, just loud enough for jongin to hear.

“alright.” releasing his hold around the man’s waist, jongin slides his fingers and weaves them between sehun’s hand instead.

“two big mac meals, please. oh, and this time…” he sneaks a glance at sehun and his lips curve into a wide grin before he adds, “...make them both _large_.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> [carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)  
> 


End file.
